


Misunderstanding

by Supertorchwholockedinfiles



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertorchwholockedinfiles/pseuds/Supertorchwholockedinfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Story using a poem I wrote in it. Brought over from my old account on Fanfiction.net. Definitely angsty...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There is a lot that will be explained shortly.

I can try to pretend I feel nothing at all.

Ed walks down the hallway chatting with Al and Havock. When he spots his lover Roy hugging some other man. Ed sees this and walks by not even giving away the pain to his two colleagues. Who ask him if he is okay after seeing his lover hugging another man.

"Fullmetal, is that Roy?" Havock asks looking at Ed's blank expression.

"I believe so." Ed says looking straight ahead marching on.

"Brother, are you okay?" Al asks looking at his brother with worried eyes.

"I'm fine Al, now why don't we all get some lunch." Ed smiles a fake smile as they walk away from the central building.

All I know is this is a lie?

'I thought Roy loved me but why was he hugging Falman and looking so happy? I thought he said he loved me. Why did he say he loved me if he was just going to cheat on me?' A never ending circle of thought is going around in Ed's head as they order their lunch and Ed pays for it. Ed picks up his fork and begins eating slowly.

This pain I feel is deep inside.

'God it hurts knowing that Roy will be happier with someone else.' I should just let him go. Ed sighs finishing his meal and looking at his friend and his brother.

"Guys I'm gonna go home for the rest of the day. I need to think." Ed says looking at his brother and his friend one more time before leaving.

"Okay brother, we'll make sure to tell the Colonel, you went home because you weren't feeling well." Al says smiling at his older brothers strength to walk away from the whole incident and not cry a single tear.

I kept it hidden all this time?

Ed walks back to the apartment he and Roy share and begins packing away his things. He sorts through the things he wants to keep and leaves the rest behind him. He opens the door and leaves.

But now you've brought it back.

Ed looks down at the picture he is grasping of him and Roy at last years military ball. He looks at Roy's smiling face as they were dancing and throws the photo down onto the ground tears streaming down his face. 'I hate you.' Ed gets to the station and buys a ticket back to Resembool.

Up into the world we live in?

He takes one look behind him at the train station where he first met the man who would steal his heart away and break it. He remembers all of the good things that happened here and when he met Hughes shortly after getting off of the train. With Al in that big bulky suit of armor. Now Al has his body back and Ed smiles at the memories of Elicia and Gracia with Hughes shortly before the Lieutenant Colonel died.

Back to the pain I felt when you loved me.

Ed steps onto the train remembering when he took Roy to Resembool to get him treated for injuries sustained in saving his life. He remembers the first kiss they shared on the hill underneath the big oak tree. He remembers laying tangled up in the grass in the pouring rain after they did it for the first time. He remembers Pinaco's reaction when Ed brought the Colonel in and laid him down to be examined. He remembers the worry and the pain of when he thought Roy was going to die.

To know you left me alone in the world with no one to hold?

'My arms feel so empty without being able to hold Roy when he breaks. When we cuddled in bed and Roy would wake up pulling his arms around me saying I love you. Why did Roy say he loved me this morning if he was going to cheat?'

Deep down I know you feel something.

Roy leaves the office early to go check on Ed.

"Ed, Ed? I need to tell you something! I have great news!" Roy walks up to the steps finding a picture of them looking happy together smashed and on the ground. Pain lights up in Roy's heart as he looks at the shattered glass around the image and picks up the picture not caring for his own well being only feeling the pain from Ed leaving him. He cuts his hands on the glass on the ground. He stares at the blood and begins to cry. Blood dripping onto the photo Roy quickly moves it out from under his hand.

What do you feel is it anger and remorse?

Roy stares at the emptiness of the apartment feeling so cold Roy falls to his knees. Tears cascading down his face. "Ed why did you leave? I wanted to tell you Falman is getting married." Roy mumbles not noticing the video camera left up in the kitchen from when someone broke in with the red light flashing.

Tell me are you happy.

Roy finds a note on the table scrawled in the handwriting only known as Ed's. He begins reading it and forgets about the blood coming from his wrist and palm. He begins sobbing openly in the kitchen.

Truly happy in this world you made for yourself?

"I didn't make this world for myself I didn't hide any of my feelings except for when we first started going out on that rainy day in Resembool!" Roy's tears fall harder as he reads the next two lines of the note and poem that Ed left behind.

How does it feel to know.

"It hurts like hell knowing that I hurt you because I was happy for another man getting engaged and married. Falman wanted me to be his best man and he wanted you to be there too Ed he wanted you to stand next to me in the line up." Roy's voice cracks as he says what he's feeling.

You hurt someone you truly love?

"It hurts Ed, it hurts like hell a burning pain in my chest feeling like someone ripped my heart out setting it on fire." Roy's voice breaks as he begins feeling lightheaded.

Does it burn.

"Of course it burns I still love you! I'm bleeding out for you damn it!" Roy cries out in anguish.

Does it sizzle?

"Sizzle? Do you mean feeling like my heart is on fire if so then yes."

Does it make you feel better.

"No it doesn't in fact it makes me feel a lot worse!"

When I say I love you?

"I don't think it makes me feel better when you say I love you when you're not here, when I just want to hold you and make your pain go away."

Do you feel anything back.

"Of course I do I love you and if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here I would have surely killed myself by now!"

Does it feel better to say something so hurtful.

"Say? What did I say?" tears begin to flood down Roy's face as he remembers their argument they had last night.

To someone who loves you as much as me?

"Of course it hurts! I can't believe I even said that last night!" Roy lands on his knees again blood seeping from his wrist where the glass cut across an artery.

I hope you're happy?

"Happy? Happy? I feel like I should just die for what I have done to you! I wish I would!" Roy slams his wrist down on the floor more blood cascading out of the already deep wound.

Because deep down you hurt me and

"Ed, I didn't mean to make you cry I never wanted to do such a thing! I hate myself so much!" Roy tears at his hair and falls further down onto the floor. As he begins to feel consciousness leaving him but holds on so he can read the rest of the letter.

Made me cry tears of hurt?

"I'm sorry Ed, I'm sorry. I just wish you'd come back!" Roy cries his body aching for him to pass out and leave this pain behind.

I hope you're happy.

"Ed, I'll never be happy without you." Roy's hand falls from his hair and he blacks out onto the kitchen floor. Blood pools around Roy's still form and leaves a dark red puddle around Roy's wrist and palm.

*With Ed on the train*

"Do we have an Edward Elric on the train?" A communications man walks into the train car where Ed is sitting.

"Right here." Ed says standing up and looking at the man in front of him.

"You have a phone call from Central from an Alphonse Elric." The man looks at Ed and Ed nods following the man to the communication room. "I'll leave you to talk in private." The man leaves.

"This is Ed." Ed answers calmly.

"Brother! I have news and big news! Remember when you saw Roy hugging Falman Earlier?" Al says quickly.

"Yes Al, I remember when I saw Roy, with Falman." Ed sighs.

"Well Roy, was giving him a congratulatory hug! Falman, is getting married brother! Roy, was picked to be the best man and you were picked to be a groomsman! Brother, he wasn't cheating on you! He also went home to check on you!" Al cries excitedly.

The news hits Ed like a ton of bricks. "Al, I need you to go check on Roy, I'm getting off of the train! I'll meet you there!" Ed hangs up grabbing his stuff and running off of the train.

'Hang on Roy, I'm coming! Please don't have done something stupid!'

Ed get's there at the same time as Al and Havock who was with Al when he made the call. Ed looks down at the steps where the picture was and the glass on the ground and sees blood Roy's blood. They go to open the door realizing that it is locked. Ed pulls out his key and tries to get the door unlocked as quickly as possible. Ed pulls the door open heading straight for the kitchen while Al and Havock stand in the living room taking in the sight before them watching Ed as Ed begins to panic.

"Roy!" Ed shouts as he finds Roy on the floor passed out from blood loss with a puddle of blood around his palm and wrist. Ed tries to rouse his lover panicking more and more each second. "Al! Can you run into the bathroom and grab the first aid kit? He's bleeding and heavily at that!" Ed shouts in panic while Al nods running straight for the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit and handing it to his older brother.

Ed makes quick work of removing the glass from Roy's palm and wrist. He quickly cleans both wounds with antiseptic and begins stitching up Roy's wrist and palm. Once he is done he places a couple of gauze bandages on each set of stitches and wraps bandages around them. Ed thinks fast as he lifts his lover up and lays him on the couch in the living room. Quickly grabbing a blanket and draping it over his lover. Propping his head up on a pillow Ed turns to Al and Havock apologizing quickly.

"If it's okay guys can you come back later when Roy, and I get this all straightened out?" Ed asks looking at his frail lover laying unconscious on the couch not taking his eyes off of him for a second.

"Okay Ed, I'll leave you guys alone and drag your brother back to Winry." Havock wiggles his eyebrows looking at Al.

"Okay brother call us when you get this all straightened out." Al says punching Havock in the shoulder for being a turd.

Ed walks up to the blinking camera and pulls it down and rewinds the tape to fifteen minutes before the three men came running in.

He watches the tape crying silently sitting in the chair next to the couch watching his lovers flushed face. Watching the older man instead of fixing his wounds crying and screaming because of him. The last seven words shattering his heart as his lover passes out onto the kitchen floor. Ed places the camera back where he got it from and walks over to Roy's side. Ed presses his human hand to Roy's forehead. The skin is clammy and overly warm a fever is what Ed immediately jumps to. He kisses Roy's forehead. Only getting a small response from Roy who is now coming around. Ed walks quickly to the kitchen grabbing a cloth and wetting it with cold water and wringing it out walking back to where his lover is laying on the couch placing the cloth on his lovers forehead. Roy moans feeling the darkness lift from his consciousness. Ed quickly pulls back from placing the cloth on Roy's forehead.

" 'm sorry… so sorry… please don't leave me…" Roy moans in his semi conscious state. Ed's eyes begin to water as he starts to cry yet again remaining silent. Roy's breathing hastens as he opens his eyes trying to look around frantically.

"Ahhh!" A hurt and scared cry escapes from Roy's lips. As he starts flailing frantically to try to get away from the darkness which is consuming him.

Ed's hand comes quickly down and weighs down Roy's injured wrist. Roy instantly screams in terror not being able to see who is weighing down his wrist. Ed's gloved automail hand pushing down on Roy's injured arm. Ed's human un-gloved hand gently caresses the side of his lovers face.

"Who's there!" Roy panics extremely scared.

Ed continues caressing his lovers face again trying to get Roy to recognize his touch.

"It's me Roy." Ed says caressing his lovers face again.

"It can't be you left me." Roy's expression becomes pained and angst.

"Roy, I came back I heard from Al, it was all a misunderstanding. I'm sorry I hurt you as badly as I did. I know I broke you and I want to help you heal. I'll be here as long as you need me love." Ed says kissing Roy firmly on the lips.

"You know Ed? I always loved happy endings" Roy mumbles going in for another kiss.

-Fin-


	2. Too late?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I had more written it takes place in Roy's point of view and man did I bring on the angst...

Am I too late!?

I can try to feel nothing at all as I see you in the hallway with some other man in your arms. Roy is walking down the corridor in the Central library finding Ed in there hugging Havock close as the other man cries. Smiling comfortingly at the older man before him. Ed rubbing his hands down his back. In a moment of pure shock Roy's eyes fill with tears and his heart breaks and he quickly runs from the room. Roy keeps running until he makes it back to his office and sits in his chair. He looks up at the severely worried Hawkeye. "Colonel, what's wrong?" Hawkeye asks worriedly

"Nothing Hawkeye, I'm just not feeling well at all." Roy says looking up at Hawkeye with tired and pained eyes.

"Colonel, why don't you go home?" Hawkeye asks looking over at Roy a concerned expression on her face. "I'll tell Edward, where you are." Hawkeye says watching the Colonel get up casting her a thankful look.

"Thank you Riza, it means a lot to me." Roy says leaving the room and walking home.

Is all I know a lie? The pain I feel deep inside I've kept hidden from you all the time. Ed why did you have to hurt me like this? I suffered through beatings for you taken numerous wounds for you. Put my entire career in jeopardy bringing you in. I gave you my heart and soul you threw it in the trash! You may not realize it but now you've brought it back up into the world we live in. This morning when I said I love you why did you say not now? Are you keeping something from me?

Are you cheating on me with Havock? My heart hurts.

Back to the pain I felt when I thought you loved me, to know you left me alone in the world with no one to hold. I remember when I stopped two murderers from killing you and Al. When I stepped in when you kept trying to transmute Nina. I remember when you thought I was cheating and you went to runaway and I nearly ended my life. Because I was so upset I ignored the clear pain in my wrist and read your every single line of that poem which broke my heart.

What do you feel now is it anger, remorse, or guilt?

"Hey Lieutenant, I'm going to go home and check on Roy. I know he hasn't been feeling well. I also need to shop for his birthday too. His birthday is today and I want to give him something special. Please Hawkeye!" Ed pleads happily looking like a puppy to her.

"Fine Ed, but you may want to be careful." Hawkeye looks at Ed thinking about Roy's clear expression of hurt, betrayal, and agony. Ed wanders about picking up supplies and gifts for Roy's birthday. He wanders home finding the living room empty and the bedroom empty. He finds a note scrawled in the Colonels clear handwriting. He begins reading and starts sobbing silently.

Tell me this before I go, are you happy?

"Roy, I don't know where you are or what you think you're doing but I am not happy I am worried and concerned about you." Ed says getting panicky. Truly happy in this world you made for yourself.

"No I'm not Roy, I'm scared and worried for you!" Ed starts full out panicking. Looking for his lover anywhere possible. He begins tugging at his shirt collar worriedly.

How does it feel to know you hurt someone you said you truly love?

"Roy, I don't know how I hurt you!" Ed thinks for a moment and then realizes what Roy meant. He said I love you I said not now'. "Roy, I didn't mean to be grouchy this morning!I'm not a morning person I never was! I'm sorry please come out!" Ed cries worriedly.

Does it burn you? Does it sizzle when you look at this paper?

"Roy, of course it burns me! You didn't deserve that anger! I feel like shit for hurting you this badly!" Ed cries continuing his search for his distraught lover.

Did it make you feel better cheating on me like this?

'Cheating? What does he mean?' Oh When I was hugging Havock earlier!' "Roy, I wasn't cheating! Havock's sister died of cancer this morning!" Ed cries continuing his search desperately.

When I said I loved you did you feel anything?

"Of course I did Roy! I love you more than life itself. I'd give my life for you even if you were doing something incredibly stupid!" Ed cries running through the livingroom and up the stairs.

A spark or even simple pity?

"Roy! I felt a swarm of electric shocks course through my body when you say that it feels like millions of butterflies are flying around in my stomach! Like I can fly!" Ed cries tears now cascading down his face as he runs around the second floor.

Did it feel better when you said something so hurtful. To some one who loved you as much as me?

"Roy, I swear I didn't mean it that way I LOVE you please come out!" Ed cries grasping at his chest in agony as he falls to his knees sobbing.

I hope you're happy, because deep down inside you hurt me.

"Roy, I will not be happy until I know you are safe and sound your face against my chest and my hand resting in your black waves!" Ed cries getting up trying once more to find his one and only.

You made me cry more than when I 'lost' my parents.

"I did? Oh I never intended to do this! I just wanted to make your birthday special and I woke up in a grouchy mood because I put off your birthday till the last possible second!" Ed cries in anguish running down the stairs tripping and falling to the bottom.

I hope you're happy Ed very happy without me.

"I'll never be happy without you Roy, I'd rather kill myself than be without you!" Ed cries pushing up hard and getting himself to begin running again.

Because when you read this I'll be gone.

"Roy, I don't know what you mean! Are you leaving? Please don't leave I need you!" Ed cries continuing to run until he gets to the last possible spot.

One last thing how does it feel to know it's your fault the one who truly loved you is dead?

"Roy! Please don't kill yourself because of me!" Ed cries slamming through the locked door of the bathroom where Roy has a knife trained on his heart. Roy brings the knife down his hands trembling knowing he is ready to feel the pain and agony of the knife piercing his heart. Only he doesn't feel looks up finding that Ed had blocked his blow with his side. It was stabbed through the front. Blood shoots from his lovers mouth as he lands on his knees doubling over his human hand holding the knife in place and his automail arm bracing him.

"Ed!" Roy exclaims with worry and regret in his eyes. "Roy, you idiot! Trying to kill yourself! You may as well kill me instead!" Ed cries stubbornly. Roy stands up grabbing a first aid kit some disinfectant and a bottle of antiseptic. He lays Ed back on the top of his thighs and begins to disinfect the wound around the knife.

"Ahhh!" Ed cries out in agony as Roy pulls the knife out putting pressure on his young lovers side. "Roy, you're all you're an idiot for trying to kill yourself." Ed states weakly looking up at Roy wincing.

"Why do you say that Ed?" Roy asks curiously.

"Roy,the same thing happened three months ago when I misunderstood the same thing with you hugging Falman. Remember we discovered that neither of us would ever cheat on each other, because we love each other too much." Ed explains looking at Roy a small smirk on his face as a look of dawning comes onto Roy's face.

"I am so Sorry Ed." Roy's eyes fill with tears as he finishes stitching up the large wound in his lovers side.

"Roy, it's okay love. Just remember I would never cheat on you." Ed sighs wincing at the sharp pain going through his side.

"I'm still sorry Ed, I love you." Roy's tears begin flowing down his cheeks as he wraps Ed's stitches.

"I love you too Roy. Always and forever." Ed sighs wiping the tears from Roy's cheeks. "Happy Birthday love."

Always and forever...

Fin


End file.
